


especially mornings with jackson.

by edieble



Category: GOT7, Jackson Wang - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Mark Tuan - Fandom, Markson - Fandom, igot7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, basically just 1000+ words of fluffyness, markson is alive, mornings with markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: markson being cute in the morning with lots of cuddles, kisses and pancake making.





	

Mark grumbled as the light from outside cut through the blinds and instead projected itself onto his eyelids. Shuffling ever so slightly, he sighed in defeat before letting his heavy eyes flutter open, welcoming the sight of Jackson’s slowly rising and falling bare chest that his head was resting upon. Giggling silently at the cuteness of such a simple action, he started to press a few soft and lazily kisses along the exposed skin when a voice startled him. 

“Good morning, my prince.” the low voice whispered into Marks hair, creating a momentary patch of warmth to pool onto his head. The sound was so soothing and familiar to Mark that he had no time to stop the soft hum from slipping past his lips. Tilting his chin up, the elder looked up at his boyfriend and returned the sleepy smile he was being offered.

“Morning, handsome.” Stretching out slightly, the brunette turned on his front to rest his chin on the mans broad chest after reaching up to steal a quick kiss. The smell of Jackson crawled into all of Mark’s senses, curling up in every corner, making the boy swoon as the realisation of how lucky he was hit him once again. His hand wandered across the smooth skin soothingly, and Jackson hummed pleasurably in response. “How long have you been up?” 

The hand that wasn’t wrapped around Mark’s back travelled to his hyungs hair, stroking attentively at the fluffy locks that he loved so much. The way his fingers glided through them always brought the boys both such peace and a sense of home, and there was no stopping the way his lips tugged at the sides into a small smile. Pursing his lips as if in thought, Jackson shrugged. “Maybe about 15 minutes? Not too long. I was gunna get up and make us some breakfast, but…” The blonde’s voice faltered. “I kinda got distracted.” Mark grinned goofily, as he knew that his boyfriend referred to him watching him sleep. He rubbed his foot up and down the others leg that was tangled in his, appreciating the amount of warmth he emitted. 

“That’s alright, just means we can do it together.” Jackson’s face lit up, but the older was soon to shut it down. “-not naked, Jacks. You got injured last time, that was a clear sign that it was a bad idea.” The younger sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

“Fine, I’ll stay clothed.” he giggled, tracing a thumb across his boyfriends dusty pink lips, full from sleep. “Come on the-” Jackson started to rise, but a surprisingly strong hand pushed him down with a thump.

“Few more minutes.” Mark mumbled, nuzzling into the others neck, a hand lazily falling across his waist. 

“But Mark-hyuuung!” Jackson whined, knowing the use of ‘hyung’ was going to sway his argument. “I’m huuungry.” Trying his best to look as cute as possible, the younger pouted and made his eyes wide like a puppy. Mark groaned at the sight, knowing that he had already lost. There was no point in fighting it. A sigh, and then,

“You’ll have to carry me.” As soon as the sentence was spoken, the brunette let his eyes fall shut. So that’s how it was going to be.

“Challenge accepted.” Jackson chimed, rolling to the side to stand up before scooping the long tangle of limbs into his arms, chuckling at the dissatisfied sounds that slipped past his lips. The journey to the kitchen was short, and Mark kept his eyes shut the whole time, but the way he climbed up his boyfriends body, using his neck as an anchor, made Jackson’s heart swell with so much love and adoration that he couldn’t be angry. “Come on, sleepy head. The pancakes won’t make themselves.” He felt the elders head nod slowly before he slid out of the blondes hold, yawning as his bare feet padded across the cold tiles. “You’re so cute.” Jackson squealed, causing Mark to glare at him.

“I’m older than you.”

“So? I can still call you cute, Markie.”

“Who said?”

“Well, have you stopped me before?” Mark opened his mouth and closed it just as fast, furrowing his eyebrows and jutting out his bottom lip.

“Touché.” 

The making of the pancakes went rather fast, only a few occasions where each boy took turns to splatter the other with flour delaying them, but soon the last batch of mixture was sizzling on the pan, Marks now fully open eyes keeping watch of it. A pair of strong and warm arms slipped around his waist as gentle and familiar lips whispered kisses along his neck, causing him to hum in delight. The brunette let his head lull back, resting on Jackson’s shoulder as a smile danced across his mouth. They stayed like that for a while, the only sounds being lips against skin, Mark’s occasionally hitched breathing, and the light sizzle of the cooking pancake to fill the silence. 

Mark felt as if the sun was beaming down across his whole body as his eyes fluttered closed, the safe walls of home wrapped around him and his favourite nothings being mumbled across his tanned skin. Mornings were his favourite time, especially ones like this- especially ones with Jackson. Nothing could compare to the butterflies that he felt in his stomach and the sensation that pooled in his chest, happiness and content making a camp in his mind and refusing to budge. This was where he wanted to be, day and night, every day for the rest of his life. Jackson was home, was happiness, and Mark would be a fool to not let himself melt into the wonder of it all. Every time a new place on his neck was focused on, his head became dizzy and his knees threatened to buckle straight from underneath him.

“Markie.” the blonde murmured in between kisses, gradually slowing down, though not stopping his actions. The elder hummed in response after a few moments, his mind having taken a trip away from his body as he indulged himself in the hold. “I love you.” The grin that spread itself across Mark’s lips was one that could put New York to shame, and every tension in the boys body was lifted away.

“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too short!  
> i'm new to actually posting on this site so please bare with me, i promise i'll get the hang of it.  
> wanted to start this account off with one of my favourite couples being adorable and fluffy because it was 2am and i was soft as hell.  
> hope to see you on this account again soon! thank you again for reading c:


End file.
